1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow coloring device and more particularly pertains to allowing children or adults to paint snow in a variety of colors with a snow coloring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of squirt guns is known in the prior art. More specifically, squirt guns heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of projecting fluids such as streams of water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,048 to Anitole discloses a camouflage augmentation device and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,966 to Adams discloses a process for painting snow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,994 to Fogelberg discloses a process and composition for minimizing accumulation of moisture on a cold surface exposed to humid conditions and product obtained thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,019 to Lorenzo discloses a snowman feature and accessory system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,071 to Johnson discloses a squirt gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,096 to Wing discloses a leakproof self defense liquid squirt gun.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a snow coloring device for allowing children or adults to paint snow in a variety of colors.
In this respect, the snow coloring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing children or adults to paint snow in a variety of colors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved snow coloring device which can be used for allowing children or adults to paint snow in a variety of colors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.